


What a Wonderful Frown

by Daiako (Achrya)



Series: Omegaverse Month [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Awkward Tension, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Explicit Sexual Content, Friends With Benefits, Getting Together, M/M, On Hiatus, One Night Stands
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-06-01 04:37:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15135260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Achrya/pseuds/Daiako
Summary: In a world where most high schools are segregated by dynamic, college is the first time for many that all three dynamics really mix. Some shenanigans are to be expected, right? But maybe not on the very first weekend or involving waking up in a strange dorm next to a strange omega but, then, Tanaka has never been known to do things halfway. Not that Noya is doing any better but at least his one night stand doesn't yell at him and kick him out as soon as they get a good look at him.





	What a Wonderful Frown

**Author's Note:**

> One of my four stories for my Omegaverse month thingie. The Prompt for this one is 'Territory' (as in, Tanaka has woken up in someone else's territory)
> 
> I'll go into more detail about the segregated high schools later (Ennoshita has a lot to say about the matter), promise. Just roll with it for now.

When Ryuunosuke decided to float through some of the Start of Term parties on campus he figured it'd be a quick thing. He and Noya would have a little fun with some of the other guys from their dorm floor, maybe be able to get a drink or two, see the campus and get an idea of the scene. Then they'd return to their shared dorm room at a reasonableish hour, since their first meeting with the volleyball team, as opposed to just the upperclassman they'd met during their tour last year, was the next day. Not that he didn't enjoy going out and meeting people, because he loved that, but he loved volleyball more. 

Plus he was in school on a sports scholarship. He couldn't afford to be anything but deadly serious about that, and school in general. 

So he absolutely hadn't meant to get blackout drunk and wake up in a room that wasn't his own next to someone he didn't know.

Awareness was slow in coming. He blinked open alarmingly dry, crusted shut eyes then groaned, squinting at the cherry sunlight streaming in through a window right above his head. His head was stuffed full of cotton but also felt too heavy to move, eyelids like lead and eyes burning behind them. His mouth was dried out, tongue stuck to the roof of his mouth and tasting like...ugh, he didn’t even know what. Death and ass, maybe. Not that he was familiar with either but he imagined it would be a truly awful combination and this, sour and clinging to his tongue, was very much that. 

And he was hot, really fucking hot, especially on his right side. He was sweating hard, the sheets sticking to his body and the heavyweight sprawled on top of him, radiating its own sweltering heat, wasn’t helping. Even if they did smell kind of nice, warm but...mellow. None of the sometimes cloying sweetness he associated with omegas but an earthy mildness, touched

Wait.   

He opened his eyes again, gaze darting anxiously around the small room. It was a dorm room by the looks of things, almost identical to his own in set up, door in the left corner, desk right next to it, closet shut to show a mirrored surface but it wasn’t his room. There was a cloth hamper in one corner, a laptop open on the desk with textbooks and notebooks placed neatly along the back shelf, and a turquoise sweatshirt draped over a chair. It was a far cry from Ryuu’s room, already messy with strewn clothes and his failed attempt at organizing what he needed before class started, left half done in order to go out with Noya and the other freshman on their floor. No volleyball posters, none of the proudly displayed remnants of his time at Karasuno.

Plus the place absolutely dripped with the scent of the person at his side in a way that didn’t come from one night spent in it but from being at home there, filling it with ones things, arranging it just so, making it there’s. His own scent, what his sister kindly called disgustingly agressive, was there laying over everything like a blanket but wasn’t part of it. 

Definitely not his room. 

Which left the person hanging onto him like a kid with a favorite teddy bear, who he was absolutely stalling in looking at because...he didn’t remember going home with anyone. He strained his brain, eyes trained on the ceiling, but no matter how he turned it this way and that in his head the last thing he remembered was trying to keep Nishinoya’s drunk ass on his feet as they stumbled into what might have been their fourth or fifth party, this one just off campus in a large shared house. He remembered spotting Kurokawa-san, the captain from their first year team and the one who’d invited them over, being reminded about not missing the team meeting the next day, an offer to meet some of the other freshman, and then...nothing. Absolutely nothing. 

Not good. He had zero experience with one night stands at all let alone ones where he had to look a person in the eye and admit to not knowing who the hell they were. ...actually he didn’t have any experience at all, not dating until senior year of high school and not getting far physically in that regard, which was worrying. What if he’d been a bad lay and couldn’t remember it? What if he’d drooled all over them or hadn’t been able to get it up or-or-or something even worse. He didn’t know what was worse but if it existed he’d probably done it, he just had that kind of luck. 

Well. Maybe he could just...sneak out. He’d overheard enough talk from Saeko and her friends to know that was a thing people did to avoid this kind of thing and he was pretty sure he could manage it. He could be quiet and light on his feet when he needed to be. Kind of. Maybe. Okay, he’d never had a reason to but it couldn’t be that hard to not be noticed, right?

Or would that be too messed up of him? What was worse, waiting it out and having to admit that he’d been so trashed he didn’t know what he’d been up to last night or being the jerk who tried to get out without confrontation? The first sounded pretty bad but the second was...ugh, just the thought of it didn’t sit right. It was basically running away and Ryuu didn’t run away from anything. It just wasn’t his style. 

Still this was-

“Ughh.” The body next to him moaned, shifting against him. The sheets over them moved and drew down to reveal a shock of short dark hair and tanned skin. A hand was splayed flat on his chest but fingers stretched, flexed, and then curled against his skin as another moan tumbled filled the air. “Fuc-” The hand on his chest patted him searchingly then, with a squawk, they were jumping back and away from him to collide with the wall the bed was pressed up against, shock written on all of their face. 

His face, rather. 

It was a nice face, with big brown eyes, long dark lashes, a full mouth, and sharp nose set in a heart shaped face, topped with mussed brown hair. A little sleepy, a little plain, but not ‘bad’ plain, just...nice. 

Or would have been if it weren’t screwed up in outrage

“W-who are you? What-” His eyes darted around. “How did- what happened?” 

Ryuu pushed himself up, and pretended not to notice the way the omega’s eyes darted down quickly when the sheet slipped down to pool around his waist, then rubbed at the back of his neck anxiously. “You don’t remember?” 

He made a strangled noise, eyes widening even further for a moment before narrowing. He clutched the sheet tighter, an angry flush rising up over his cheeks as his lips narrowed. It was, Ryuu decided as he shrank under the force of the glare, a very scary look. “I was...did you get me drunk?! What-”

“No!” Ryuu shouted, hands waving frantically. “I mean. I don’t think so. I can’t remember either. I’m not-I don’t even remember your name or anything? BUT I wouldn’t get anyone drunk and, you know, do anything to them! That’d be fucked up.” 

What kind of person did this guy think he was, some kind of creep? Did he _ look _ like a creep? He knew the shaved head and pierced ears made people give him a second look, something he’d come to accept, but this was a little much. He rubbed a hand over his head, frowning; maybe it was time to grow it back out or-

The omega groaned and dropped head into his hands; long fingers dug into brown strands and, as Ryuu watched in confusion, tugged. He was muttering something, none of which sounded what Ryuu could call positive. A sour, almost acrid note cut through the omegas scent, strong enough to make Ryuu want to lean back and burn his nose. Ryuu looked around the room again, teeth grinding together. 

What was he supposed to do now? Say something? Do something? Try to help? He looked so upset! How did he make him less upset? (Though he didn’t think waking up next to him warranted a total breakdown. He wasn’t that bad, was he?) What did people do when stuff like this happened? 

Say something reassuring! That was good! ...but what was reassuring? A look back at the omega found him shaking his head and muttering even faster, red snaking up the back of his neck and down his chest in splotchy patches. 

“Uhhh! Maybe nothing happened?” Ryuu offered what he hoped was convincingly. “If we were both that messed up maybe we just...fell asleep.”

In bed together. Without either of them wearing any clothes. But that didn’t have to mean anything! He and Noya sometimes crashed in the same bed and cuddled a little, in a total platonic bros being bros and enjoying a little skinship way. Not completely naked or anything but the point still remained. Sometimes a good cuddle was just that.

The omega peeked through their fingers to make a face at him. Then, turned to look elsewhere, shook their head. “No we-I can tell. I’m...sore.” 

Heat flood Ryuu’s face. “O-oh. Sorry.” 

That earned him a scoff and another hard look that he didn’t know what to do with. It wasn’t a good look, of that much he was certain, and the omega was not happy with him. At all. In fact Ryuu felt a bit like a bug about to be squashed with how much disapproval he could feel coming off of the other man.  He wasn’t sure what to feel about it. 

“You don’t remember anything?” He asked finally, hands dropping from his face completely. When Ryuu shook head he sighed then shifted away, towards the edge of the bed. He hesitated at the end, legs dangling over the edge, casting another dark look at Ryuu, before standing up and letting the sheet fall away completely. 

Ryuu’s throat choose that moment to try to close up on him. Oh. OH. He hadn’t been paying attention to their body before, more concerned with what their face was showing, but...yeah. Oh. He’d expected the typical male omega look, soft and pretty, but what he was getting was something closer to his own build. A well toned back, with visible muscle forming a v pointing towards a round, perky ass, thighs thick with muscle, sculpted arms, and when they turned to the side slightly, a flash of abs. There was a little extra curve at the hips, stomach a little less flat in spite of the visible muscle, a bit more flesh at the swell of his ass, marks of his dynamic maybe, and those differences were...pretty hot, actually. 

Ryuu’s dating history involved a pretty beta girl, with a warm smile and generous curves, and a male beta who’d been a little on the pretty side as well, long limbed and soft under his hands the few times they’d made out. This omega was hard, angular, and very angry and not at all what Ryuu would have expected himself to go home with. And yet, as his eyes swept down then up and down again, he couldn’t say he couldn’t see the appeal.    
There was a lot of appeal.

The omega took two steps then stopped, expression turning even darker and gaining an edge of disgust. He bent over (Ryuu stared at his ass and tried desperately to not let himself think about what might have happened the night before or the way muscled cheeks flexed, parted- oh no, he was thinking about it.) for a beat then straightened up, something limp and wiggling clutched between his fingers. 

Ryuu’s brain supplied balloon then, noting the milky looking fluid in the bottom, caught up to what it really was. He ducked his head and cleared his throat. 

“Well. It’s better to have used it than not.” The omega grumbled, voice moving away from the bed. A door slid open and something rustled; Ryuu peeked up to see his...date? Bed partner? Standing in front of the closet, yanking on a pair of sweatpants. 

Taking that as a queue he rolled off of the bed as well and found his own clothes pretty easily, what with them being the only thing messing up the otherwise clear floor. He pulled them on quickly, cringing only a little at the feel of cloth going on over skin made tacky with sweat and...maybe other things. While he dressed the omega moved around the room, opening the two windows then spraying what looked like scent killer around with one hand while tapping on their phone with the other.  

It wasn’t until the fresh pine scent hit his nose that Ryuu realized the room had smelled like...well. Not something he’d want his mother walking into. 

“You’re dressed?” The omega asked, stopping in front of him. “Great. You need to go.” 

Ryuu blinked. “What?” 

“You. Need. To. Go.” A hand to his shoulder pushed him with not inconsiderable strength, towards the door. “Now. Before my roommate gets back from breakfast and I have to explain...this.” 

Ryuu opened his mouth to say something but, under that steely gaze while trying to not trip backwards while being pushed, he couldn’t think of anything to actually say. It was pretty clear the omega wanted him out and that was...well, what was he supposed to do about it except go? Argue, in a room that wasn’t his with someone he didn’t know what was being pretty clear about not wanting him around? 

No, that would be a jerk move. 

So he let himself be marched out through a small living area, also identical to the one he, Noya, and Watari, a freshman they’d just met, shared down to the school issued furnishings, stopping only long enough to scoop up his shoes and jacket, checking for his keys, phone, and wallet, before being pushed out into the hallway. 

The door shut before he even had a chance to turn around and speak, leaving him to slink out of the dorms under the watchful gaze of the few omegas up and moving through the hallways. His very first walk of shame as a college student was...well, a little embarrassingly. He couldn’t quite resist the urge to keep his head down and not make eye contact, feeling very much like he was being judged as he walked out reeking of sex and omega.  

The walk across campus, to where the alpha-beta dorms were, wasn’t as bad. It was still early and classes didn’t start for another two days so there weren’t many people around to eyeball and judge him. He made it with only a few snickers and knowing looks in his direction and was actually feeling less like he was walking around with a ‘just had sex and got super rejected’ sign on his face, and maybe even a little good (there were worse things than sleeping with a hot guy, right? Even if he didn’t remember it.) when he opened the door to his dorm. 

And found Nishinoya, backed up against the back of their couch, up on his tiptoes, kissing a very tall guy with hair long enough to fall forward and nearly hide Noya's face from view. Noya had his arms around the guy’s neck, hands buried in his hair, and huge hands were settled on his friend’s waist, pulling him in. 

“Oh.” And there went what tiny scraps of a good mood he’d managed to drag together, falling apart. He knew it was stupid, and not good bro behavior, but something about seeing that Noya had had a much better night/morning than he had was bumming him out. 

They jerked apart, the tall guy standing up to his full, and very impressive, height, face turning a shade of red Ryuu had previously only seen on strawberries, while Noya settled onto his feet with a disappointed click of his tongue. 

Ryuu waved a hand. “No no, don’t stop on my account. I’m just going to go into my room and. You know. Wallow.” 

\---

And wallow he did, in spite of Noya’s attempts to ask him what had happened to ‘that hot guy you left the party with’, right up until he had no choice but to get up and make himself presentable to meet the rest of the team. He felt a little better once he was clean, the omega’s scent no longer clinging to his skin and clothes, and even found himself asking about Noya’s night as they walked to the gym. 

He learned, rather quickly, that the guy’s name was Asahi, he was in his second year of college, as an education major on some kind of sports scholarship, was an omega (a very big omega, Ryuu noted dryly. Noya just nodded frantically, practically bouncing along the walkway.) was capable of full body blushes, smelled amazing ("So good! Like-like-ugh, you know, like Wow, I need him in my mouth!?") and it had basically been the best night of Noya’s life and he was hoping they could see each other again and so on and so on. 

It wasn’t a long walk, ten minutes at most, but Ryuu was half convinced he needed to start planning his best man’s speech or something. 

And then they stepped into the gym and two things became very clear, very fast. 

The first was that Noya’s ‘Asahi’ was amazing. The first thing they saw when the door opened was Asahi leaping up, face intent and arm raised, to slam down a ball with enough force to make Ryuu’s toes curl in excitement. The sound it made hitting the ground echoed, as did the cheers of the pale haired setter who’d put the ball up for him.

Noya’s sharp intake of breath was, thankfully, quiet enough that only Ryuu heard it. The sparkling eyes and slack jawed expression on the other hand… Ryuu nudged his friend with a sharp elbow between his ribs, mouth open to tell him to knock it off, and that was when the door opened behind him, bringing the second thing with it. 

Ryuu turned, nose twitching as the scent of pine tickled it, and met shocked brown eyes. 

‘Oh cool,’ His brain supplied stupidly. ‘He plays volleyball.’   
  


**Author's Note:**

> Next Chapter: Scenting: Tanaka can’t get Ennoshita out of his head and Noya’s fledgling relationship isn’t making it any easier. If it’s not having to hear ‘Asahi this’ and ‘Asahi that’, it’s catching them cuddling on the couch and the increasingly strong scent of the omega in their dorm room. He’s suffering.


End file.
